Mario
Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games 2 is a brand new sports game Squeals. Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games 2 is a sports game for the Wii with a Nintendo 3DS and Nintendo Swich version of the game released as well. Both games are a follow-up to Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games 2. The game is produced under license from the International Olympic Committee in relation to the Olympic Winter Games taking place at Vancouver in 2018. Like the previous installment, this game is a collaboration between Sega and Nintendo featuring characters from both the Mario series and the Sonic the Hedgehog series. Although Sega was handling most of the development for both versions of this game, as it did for the original Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games, they were also handling publishing/marketing duties for all territories outside of Japan, while Nintendo has done publishing/marketing duties for Japan itself. About The Wii U version employs the Wii U Remote controls, as well as the Wii U Balance Board. The game features a Festival mode where the player starts from the opening to the closing ceremony. In the Festival mode, the player can choose to play an individual festival, where the player faces off against 7 other CPU characters, or a team festival, where the player can choose three other teammates to play. New to the game is a marketplace that allows the player to purchase various items such as clothes and accessories for the player's Mii, tunes from both series, and customizable snowboards. Players can purchase these items using Star Tokens, which earn based on their performance. Also, the gallery for Olympic trivia has now been replaced with the Library. Also, all authentic (real-life based events) are unlocked from the start. Dream Events are in this game and all of them (excluding 2) need to be unlocked. The aforementioned Festival Mode, is a special adventure mode where the participants must compete with some boss characters from the Mario and Sonic series in various events. Both the 3DS, Wii U and the Switch versions take place in a place known as Christmas Village. Artworks 'TEAM MARIO: Renders 3D' Wintergames_mario.png|Mario Wintergames_luigi.png|Luigi Wintergames_peach.png|Princess Peach Wintergames_daisy.png|Princess Daisy Wintergames_toad.png|Toad Wintergames_toadette.png|Toadette Wintergames_yoshi.png|Yoshi Wintergames_rosalina.png|Rosalina 'TEAM SONIC: Renders 3D' Wintergames_sonic.png|Sonic the Hedgehog Wintergames_tails.png|Miles "Tails" Prower Wintergames_amy.png|Amy Rose Wintergames_cream.png|Cream the Rabbit Wintergames_big.png|Big the Cat Wintergames_sticks.png|Sticks the Badger Wintergames_knuckles.png|Knuckles the Echidna Wintergames_sally.png|Princess Sally Acorn Boxarts Mario_&_Sonic_at_the_Olympic_Winter_Games_2_3DS_Boxarts.png Mario_&_Sonic_at_the_Olympic_Winter_Games_2_Wii_U_Boxart.png Mario_&_Sonic_at_the_Olympic_Winter_Games_2_Logo.png Characters All of the characters from the previous game, including Miis for the Wii version, return. There are also four new characters who were not present in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games 2. Retaining the first game's style, all playable characters are unlocked from the start (including new participants). 'TEAM MARIO' *Mario *Luigi *Princess Peach *Princess Daisy *Toad *Toadette *Yoshi *Rosalina 'TEAM SONIC' *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Amy Rose *Cream the Rabbit *Big the Cat *Sticks the Badger *Knuckles the Echidna *Princess Sally Acorn 'Referees' *Koopa Troopa *Lakitu *Shy Guy *Omochao *Hero Chao *Dark Chao 'Rivals' 'TEAM MARIO' *Birdo *Wario *Waluigi *Hammer Bro. *King Boo 'TEAM SONIC' *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat *E-123 Omega *Jet the Hawk *Wave the Swallow 'Bosses' 'TEAM MARIO' *Bowser Jr. *Bowser 'TEAM SONIC' *Metal Sonic *Dr. Eggman Olympic Winter Events *Alpine Skiing - Downhill *Alpine Skiing - Giant Slalom *Ski Jumping - Individual Large Hill *Ski Jumping - Team Large Hill *Freestyle Skiing - Moguls *Freestyle Skiing - Ski Cross *Snowboard - Halfpipe *Snowboard - Snowboard Cross *Speed Skating - Speed Skating 500m *Speed Skating - Short Track 1000m *Speed Skating - Short Track Relay *Figure Skating *Bobsleigh - Skeleton *Bobsleigh *Ice Hockey *Curling Dream Winter Events *Dream Alpine - Individual *Dream Alpine - Team *Dream Ski Jumping - Individual *Dream Ski Jumping - Team *Dream Ski Cross - Individual *Dream Ski Cross - Team *Dream Snowboard Cross - Individual *Dream Snowboard Cross - Team *Dream Short Track *Dream Figure Skating *Dream Bobsleigh *Dream Ice Hockey *Dream Curling *Dream Snowball Fight *Dream Gliding - Individual *Dream Gliding - Team Videos 'TEAM MARIO: Voice Sounds' Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games 2 - Mario Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games 2 - Luigi Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games 2 - Princess Peach Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games 2 - Princess Daisy Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games 2 - Toad Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games 2 - Toadette Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games 2 - Yoshi Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games 2 - Rosalina Voice Sound 'TEAM SONIC: Voice Sounds' Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games 2 - Sonic The Hedgehog Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games 2 - Miles Tails Prower Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games 2 - Amy Rose Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games 2 - Cream The Rabbit Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games 2 - Big The Cat Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games 2 - Sticks The Badger Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games 2 - Knuckles The Echidna Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games 2 - Princess Sally Acorn Voice Sound Voice Sounds Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games 2/Voice Sounds Category:Mario Category:Super Mario Category:Super Mario Bros. Category:Mario Games Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Sonic Series Category:Sonic series Category:Sonic Games Category:Sonic games Category:Mario & Sonic Games Category:Video Games Category:Video games Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Nintendo Wii U Games Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Nintendo Switch games